Oh Snap!
by Commander Argus
Summary: It's the first day of High School for Kim, but she's got some womanly issues. [oneshot]


**Oh Snap!**

* * *

"Kim, you're going to be late!" Anne Possible shouted up the black ironwork staircase into her daughter's loft-style bedroom.

"I'm so not going like this!" came the ready response.

Anne rolled her large blue eyes upwards, shaking her head. Her oldest child had already done more than most kids ever would their entire lives. She had only days earlier returned from England, where she actually swam the English Channel, only weeks after climbing Mount Everest. In two short years since starting a website, ostensibly to garner more babysitting work, she had already pulled off dozens of big-time rescues and had recently helped protect a desert prince from a death-squad, though the only thing the young redhead could instantly recall was a particular wardrobe malfunction that left her cheeks as red as her long tresses.

For a girl whose website advertised "She can do anything," it must have been something critical that was keeping her upstairs on the first day of High School.

Recently named the head of Neurology at Middleton Medical Center, Anne was intelligent enough to have a pretty good idea what was bothering the girl. She might have been one of the bravest young women on the planet, but she was also a fourteen year old girl, and therefore was susceptible to all the little trivial things that could be blown well out of proportion.

Setting the clothes basket down, she mounted the steps. The room was originally part of the main attic, but when Kim's little brothers came, James had it converted into a loft. There was a more prosaic staircase that led to a hallway running alongside the room, but almost everyone relied on the quicker steps that led up to a trapdoor.

Kim was in and out of her room so much that she almost never shut the hatch. For some reason she never quite got into the ultra-sensitive privacy phase most teens went through at some time or another. Perhaps it was simply because her room was separated so well from the rest of the house, or perhaps it was just a quirk of her personality. Most of "Kim" was there for the world to see, which manifested itself in the way she dressed.

Motherly instincts told her that was part of the problem.

Kim was sitting in her puffy blue chair, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She was dressed pretty much the same way she always did, with a pair of periwinkle capris from Club Banana and a sky-blue tank top, also from the teen-centric clothier. On one hand, the pants were quite conservative, being fitted somewhat high on her waist, with her belly-button just peeking out over the top. By contrast, her top was somewhat revealing, ending several inches above the waistband of her abbreviated trousers. Even in the cooler months, she really didn't like clothing that covered her midriff.

Anne could barely see the blue top the way her daughter's arms were crossed. Gently, she sat down on the end of the bed, wondering for a moment if her precious child would ever learn to make it herself.

"Kimmie, you know you have to go to school."

"Not like this." She stared at the blank spot on her wall to the right of her desk.

"Honey, it's not going to be so bad. Before long you'll be completely used to it. Why, I'm sure, knowing you, that you'll be so involved with your studies and all those extra-curriculars you always sign up for, you'll completely forget about it until you get home."

"How can I forget about it. It keeps reminding me it's there, constantly. It won't let me forget."

"Like I said, you'll get used to it. Every young woman your age has to. It's perfectly natural and normal. The only problem is that it ended up coming at a later age than most girls, though I'm sure some don't have to worry about it until they're fifteen or sixteen. Get used to it, Kimmie, it's going to be for the rest of your life."

"But why? It's not like it serves any purpose."

"Now Kim, I know you're smarter than that. You know that down the road it's going to be very important. Without it…well, let's just say you wouldn't feel complete. Now, I've got a nice breakfast on the table and your eggs are getting cold. Get on downstairs before Ronald shows up and eats it all himself."

Kim gestured with one finger toward the hatch. "Why don't you go on. I'll be down in a minute."

Anne crossed her own arms and looked directly into Kim's eyes. "I said get downstairs. You might have an independent streak a mile wide, but I'm still your mother and you will do what I say, understand?"

"All I understand is that everyone is going to make fun of me."

"How are they going to make fun? It's not like anyone is going to notice."

"S'ha! It's like I'm wearing a billboard. Look at Kim Possible, she thinks she's becoming a woman. As if."

"As if what? There's not a girl who's starting the ninth grade today that doesn't have this kind of thing on their mind, one way or another. Now, you're going, and going now and that's final." She glanced out the window, which had a fine view of the walk leading up to the house. Anne smiled softly when she saw the boy…no, make that the young man making his way up the sidewalk toward the front door. Ron Stoppable might have been small, being actually a little more than an inch shorter than Kim and only outweighed her because of his soft middle, but she could see something in him she truly liked. There was definitely something more to being a man than being large and/or strong, and even though he had a tendency to be afraid of his own shadow, he was the truest friend Kim had ever had in her life.

The young teen had always been outgoing, with a take-charge attitude that would actually have worked against her if it weren't for the young man's laid back attitude keeping her grounded. Kim had a strong tendency to be the leader, but that always put her above and beyond the group, making it difficult for her to actually make friends. Ron, on the other hand, was the complete opposite, making him a perfect fit as her best, and almost only real friend. Of course, her husband had a somewhat lesser opinion of him. Whenever Anne commented on how good they went together, he joked that Kim was an Earth sign and Ron water…and together they made mud. As a matter of fact, the two of them could be depended on to come home covered from head to toe in the sticky dark Colorado mud, at least until Kim started becoming 'a young woman.'

As her freckles faded and the first signs of puberty appeared, something changed in her. Before, she was almost a tomboy, and just about nobody would know the fact save for her long red ponytail. Then, overnight, at about the time she had to get braces put on, she discovered makeup and jewelry, and little outfits all in pink with hearts on them. At about the same time, she also started noticing boys. Anne never let on, but she had a nice long talk with Jean Stoppable, Ron's mother, after she drove Kim and some boy named Walter Nelson to the orthodontist because of locked braces. As far as she was concerned, her daughter learned a little lesson that day, though if her father ever found out…

The only thing that truly bothered her was the fact that Kim really didn't see Ron as a boy. He was just Ron, and somehow being her almost lifelong best friend excluded him from that kind of consideration. She took comfort in the fact that, at fourteen, Kim had a lot of learning and growing up to do, and Ron didn't seem to be bothered in the least that he didn't get that kind of attention. That might change once puberty took full hold of him, but for now, he was content just to be a friend.

Anne wondered how long it would take. His voice had already started turning deeper, though she figured some of that might just be him trying to seem more grown up. His voice was always going to be a tad high.

"Ron's here, Kimmie."

"He's going to notice too." She sulked.

"Nonsense. Really, it's something so normal…listen, he's mature enough to handle it."

Kim made a rude noise. "Ron? Mature? Puh-leese. He still plays with all those action figures in his room and he's got a teddy bear alarm clock. Ron is so not the mature one."

"Ron's not the one refusing to go to school."

"Ron's not a girl. He doesn't have to deal with this…he'll never have to deal with this."

Anne shook her head. "Don't be too sure about that, honey. He might not have to now, but some day there's going to be a girl in his life and there's no way he's going to be able to avoid it."

"I'm so not going there."

"Anyway, I'm willing to bet he's just going to be oblivious to it. Why don't you just go downstairs and eat your breakfast. If you take any longer, I'm going to have to drive you two to the school instead of walking, and it's too nice a day to be cooped up in my van."

Kim hung her head. The war between embarrassment and her drive to succeed was reaching a decisive battle in her head, and eventually one would win out over the other. A sly grin appeared on her face as she realized the way to finally tip the scales.

"You can do anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you can do this. Now come on." She gently led Kim downstairs. Ron was already in the kitchen, his pet naked mole rat licking his considerable chops on his shoulder. The eggs were scrambled with cheese, something both the young man and his tiny pink friend would gobble up in a hurry.

By the time the meal was done, it seemed Kim's worries were for naught. They headed out the door, temporarily empty book-bags held in their hands as they walked.

"So, KP, thought you'd already be raring to get to school. It's a whole new place, with all kinds of bon-diggity girls just waiting for the Ron Stoppable to make his appearance. Fresh start, baby!"

"I'm thrilled for you." Kim muttered, her fake 'happy' demeanor evaporating as they got out of sight of her home.

"What's wrong KP?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, don't try to play me Kim. I know something's bugging you. Lemme see." He walked a couple steps in front of her, looking back at her, examining her from head to toe.

"It's ferociously noticeable, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You mean you can't see it?"

"Um, no? Can you give me a hint?"

Kim rolled her emerald eyes up into her head. If there was one male on the planet she could talk to about this, it was Ron. "It's a female thing."

"Oooooh, I get it. You finally started…you know."

"Uch. No Ron, that's been going on over a year now. It's something else."

"Okay, I'm stumped…wait, a year?"

"A year, Ron. Why do you think I wouldn't go to the pool with you for almost a week a couple times this summer?"

"Oh." He started walking backwards. Kim regarded him for a moment, but trudged on.

"Well, I guess if you can't tell, it's not so bad after all." She said, feeling a little relieved.

They walked a few minutes, Kim not noticing that Ron was falling a couple steps behind her. That was until…

SNAP!

"RON!" Kim shrieked as her back stung where he had snapped the main strap of her new bra…

…the one her mother had insisted she start wearing, whether she thought she needed it or not.

* * *

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney 


End file.
